Mirando desde lejos
by Narutinachan
Summary: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 105. Ouryuu siempre estuvo ahí.
1. Chapter 1: Olvidado

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **MurkyMuse** y se llama " **Watching from afar** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Notas de MurkyMuse traducidas:

Serie de drabbles cortos sobre la vida de Yona atestiguada por Zeno. No voy a centrarme en eso, solo voy a escribir y publicar golpes de inspiración. Las solicitudes también son bienvenidas.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 1: Olvidado

En el patio del castillo Hiryuu, una chica muy joven con el pelo carmesí deambulaba por el jardín y se escondía debajo de un arbusto de flores en flor. Momentos más tarde una criada corrió frenéticamente mirando a su alrededor.

"¡Princesa Yona! ¡Princesa Yona!"

La infanta real se rió, pero luego se tapó la boca rápidamente. Una vez que su cuidadora se fue a buscar a otra zona del palacio, la pequeña Yona salió de su escondite. Poniéndose de pie de forma desigual pie por pie, ella saltó hacia el estanque de kois. Una vez allí se sentó en una roca lisa y sumergió sus diminutos dedos en el agua. Los kois – naranjas, negros y moteados- los mordisquearon interesados, esperando comida. La risa de la princesa sonó. Ella se inclinó para echar un vistazo a los peces más de cerca. Se inclinó demasiado, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de cabeza hacia el agua ondulante.

"¡Aaah!"

Un brazo se enrolló alrededor de su cintura e impidió que callera. La persona que la agarraba retrocedió a una posición sentada, tirando de la princesa hasta su regazo.

"Le has dado a Zeno un pequeño susto. Hay una razón por la que los niños pequeños no deben vagar por ahí por su cuenta."

La princesa de pelo carmesí se retorció para girarse y ver a su salvador. Él era un hombre dragón hecho de luz solar. Esa fue la impresión que dejó en la niña pequeña. Su pelo era una melena dorada. Su sonrisa y sus ojos eran cálidos. Y a pesar de que no se parecía a los dragones que decoraban su casa, la pequeña Yona simplemente sabía que él era un dragón.

"Zeno supone que es tu primera vez siendo pequeña." Divagó el hombre dragón con un tono de diversión. "No sabes hacer nada mejor."

Ella le miró, con las manos agarrando fuertemente la manga de él. Su boca se arrugó mientras luchaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"O-ou… wyuu."

Zeno ignoró el agua que brotaba de sus ojos y asintió. "Sí. Zeno es Ouryuu."

La princesa frunció el ceño al ver sus lágrimas y alzó sus brazos, abrazándole por el cuello. Sus ojos azules se abrieron en estado de shock. Después de un momento Zeno la devolvió el abrazo apoyando una mano en la coronilla de su cabeza.

"¡Yona!"

El llamado de la voz de la reina rompió el momento. Zeno luchó contra su renuencia –la sangre de dragón le instaba a que se quedara junto a sus propios deseos- y bajo a la niña de su regazo. Ella le miró con confusión, tan reacia a marcharse como él. Zeno palmeó su pelo rebelde una vez más.

"Adelante." Él sonrió. "Zeno estará aquí."

Eso era tanto una mentira como una verdad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego se tambaleó hacia la dirección del sonido de la voz de su madre. La Reina dobló la esquina a la vez que su hija corría hacia ella. Las dos compartían los mismos ojos violetas. Sin embargo, mientras el pelo de la pequeña Yona era un lio de rizos color carmesí, la Reina tenía un pelo negro y lacio que la llegaba hasta las caderas.

"Aquí estás." La Reina suspiró de alivio. "¿Qué estás haciendo tú sola cerca del estanque? ¡Podrías haberte caído en él!"

Sin parecer tener la más mínima vergüenza, la pequeña Yona agarró la mano de su madre y tiró de ella hacia el estanque.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?"

"¡Ouwyuu!"

Ellas dieron la vuelta a la esquina; el estanque de kois quedó una vez más a la vista. El lugar en el que Zeno había estado sentado estaba vacío. Él no estaba a la vista. Los ojos de Yona se llenaron de tristeza como si entendiera que pasaría un largo tiempo antes de que volviera ver al soleado hombre dragón.


	2. Chapter 2: Jóvenes hojas en el viento

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **MurkyMuse** y se llama " **Watching from afar** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 2: Jóvenes hojas en el viento.

El familiar destello de un pelo rojo familiar entre el mar de cuerpos llamó la atención de Zeno. El rubio se tragó el bollo de carne que acababa de comprar y luego se acercó lentamente entre la multitud. Efectivamente, era la pequeña princesa con ojos llenos de asombro ante la visión y los sonidos del mercado. Los dos jóvenes muchachos que jugaban a menudo con ella estaban de pie a cada lado de ella, también llenos de emoción. Zeno estaba demasiado lejos para oír su conversación, pero sus expresiones lo decían todo. El trío estaba en una gran aventura.

"Qué lindos."

El chico de pelo oscuro levantó a la princesa sobre sus hombros y luego tomó la mano del otro chico, llevándoles a través de la multitud. Zeno se rio silenciosamente mientras los niños miraban las albóndigas fritas y le causaban problemas al vendedor.

Entonces el pequeño muchacho rubio le dio dinero al hombre que Zeno sabía de buena tinta que era el informante local. Eso no era algo para destacar.

Zeno continuó siguiendo a los tres, teniendo cuidado de mantenerse fuera de su vista. Los niños, literalmente, se cruzaron con el joven Lord de la Tribu del Fuego.

"¡Es 'Lord Tae-Jun, me disculpo. Por favor que su corazón más profundo que el mar nos perdone'! ¡Arrodillaos en el suelo!"

"¡Me estás tomando el pelo, niño!"

Según la discusión seguía comenzaron a llamar la atención, Zeno pensó que la pequeña aventura estaba a punto de terminar. Sin embargo, mientras que sus amigos estaban distraídos la princesa se alejó a otro puesto. Una multitud de personar pasaron ante la visión de Zeno, e instintivamente el Guerrero Dragón supo que algo andaba mal. Zeno cambió de posición justo a tiempo de ver a un hombre grande llevándose a la pequeña princesa.

La sangre de dragón que fluía por sus venas le dolió y se enfureció ante la visión. Zeno acechó al hombre pensando sobre qué debería hacer. Aún no era momento de estar directamente involucrado en la vida de la princesa, pero él tampoco podía dejar que fuera secuestrada.

Mientras el secuestrador se lanzaba a un callejón en el que otro hombre le estaba esperando con un carro. Zeno se adelantó hacia las puertas de la ciudad y buscó dónde tendría una visión clara para ver al hombre acercarse. Si nadie detenía al secuestrador al salir de la ciudad, entonces el dragón le seguiría e intervendría una vez que estuvieran fuera.

Afortunadamente, eso no fue necesario. Zeno observó con interés como un atasco se formaba en la puerta, ralentizando el tráfico. Entonces el chico de pelo oscuro apareció y, después de saltar sobre la cabeza de un general por error, liberó a la pequeña princesa. Con los generales y guardias corriendo a ayudar a los niños todo había terminado.

Zeno sonrió al ver a la princesa abrazando a su amigo antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.


	3. Chapter 3: Noche de traición

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **MurkyMuse** y se llama " **Watching from afar** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 3: Noche de traición.

La lluvia caía desde el cielo mientras una noche gris descendía. La atmósfera de la capital de Kouka la ciudad de Kuuto era tensa y ominosa. La intuición agudizada de Zeno durante años de experiencia le decía que algo iba a ocurrir. Algo que alteraría radicalmente al país y ayudaría a que su Rey se formara. Con una capa cubriéndole de la lluvia y de miradas indiscretas, Zeno se coló en el castillo Hiryuu. En el momento en el que entró en los terrenos del castillo se dio cuenta de ello. Había muchos más guardias de los necesarios pero había demasiados puntos ciegos dejados abiertos. Los soldados se reunían en grupos.

Era un golpe de Estado.

Zeno se precipitó a través de las sombras hacia el patio interior cerca de las habitaciones del rey. El dragón llegó justo cuando la princesa de pelo carmesí entro corriendo en el patio con los soldados a su espalda. Un soldado ondeó un látigo. Este se envolvió alrededor de su pie, y ella cayó con un grito de dolor. Los soldados se acercaron con las espadas en alto. Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos en blanco de la princesa mientras ésta trataba de comprender la traición.

"Rodead a la princesa. Esto es por el bien del reino."

El rey fue guidado al bloque de ejecución. Las manos unidas y el cabello carmesí fueron tirados violentamente contra el suelo. Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza. Incluso a pocos minutos de su muerte Hiryuu no podía entender la traición.

La sangre de Ouryuu latió en las venas de Zeno, instándole a que protegiera a Hiryuu. Una parte de él deseaba desesperadamente correr y protegerla con su cuerpo. El dragón casi lo hizo, dio un solo paso hacia delante pero entonces el amigo y guardaespaldas de la princesa apareció en una ráfaga derribando a todos los soldados con una ráfaga de su arma.

"H-Hak… ¿estás de mi lado?"

Su voz –confundida y herida- fue más importante para Zeno que las palabras que intercambiaron el guardaespaldas y el usurpador. Zeno sabía que sin importar lo experto que fuera su guardaespaldas, él no sería capaz de de sacarles de esa situación por su cuenta. Ya había orado lo suficiente, Zeno se fue corriendo a la sala de almacenamiento más cercana. La suerte o quizás el destino estaba de su lado; había una fila de armas. Después de casi medio segundo de consideración Zeno cogió un arco y una aljaba. Luego se apresuró a salir de la habitación y escaló rápidamente al techo. Desde allí Zeno podía ver el patio.

Un espada estaba amenazadoramente cerca del cuello de la princesa obligando al guardaespaldas a tirar su arma a un lado y retirarse. Zeno preparó una flecha y apuntó. Nunca había sido particularmente habilidoso con el arco, y él llevaba unos pocos siglos sin practicar. Sin embargo, todo lo que necesitaba era crear una distracción. El dragón dejó ir la flecha. Ésta descendió hasta clavarse en el suelo entre los soldados.

El guardaespaldas aprovechó ese momento hábilmente para recuperar su arma y agarrar a la princesa. Zeno les siguió en la distancia. Una pequeña sonrisa de alivio se formó en sus labios cuando vio que otro sirviente del castillo aún era leal y estaba dispuesto a ayudarles a escapar. Seguro de que entre los dos serían capaces de poner a salvo a la princesa, Zeno incrementó la distancia entre ellos y encontró su propio camino para salir del castillo.

Sabiendo cuál sería el curso de acción más probable del guardaespaldas, Zeno esperó cerca de la salida del castillo que estaba más cerca de las montañas que había entre Kuuto y Fuuga. Después de un tiempo, el dragón vio al guardaespaldas haciendo que la princesa se apresurara hacia el camino de la montaña. Zeno se dio cuenta de que el otro sirviente había desaparecido con el ceño fruncido.

Zeno no se había revelado y no lo haría hasta que supiera las intenciones de la reencarnación de Hiryuu. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no fuera a ayudar a que la princesa continuara a salvo de formas sutiles e indirectas. Cuando los soldados del castillo comenzaran a buscar por las montañas, no encontrarían ningún rastro de la princesa y su guardaespaldas.


	4. Chapter 4: El despertar

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **MurkyMuse** y se llama " **Watching from afar** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 4: El despertar.

La princesa se había escondido mientras que su guardaespaldas luchaba desesperadamente en el borde del acantilado. Sus movimientos eran lentos pero aún salvajes mientras su cuerpo iba sucumbiendo ante el veneno. A este ritmo moriría pronto, dejando a la princesa sola en territorio salvaje y rodeada de enemigos.

Bueno, ella no estaba realmente sola. Zeno estaba escondido en un acantilado más alto viendo cómo se desarrollaba la batalla. Sin embargo, incluso si su guardaespaldas moría el dragón no la ayudaría directamente. Aún no. No hasta que comprendiera sus intenciones.

"Apunta a su espalda."

El arquero apuntó hacia el guardaespaldas que estaba luchando. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera disparar una cascada de pelo rojo apareció. La princesa empujó al arquero con todo su peso, tirándole por el precipicio. Ella se giró hacia el joven Lord de la Tribu del Fuego. Su voz era fuerte, llegando incluso hasta la alta posición de Zeno.

"Sabíais todo eso… Así que ¿por qué la Tribu del Fuego presionó a la Tribu del Viento? ¿Por qué fueron tan lejos hasta atacar a los mercaderes? Si sabías la verdad… ¡Entonces antes de arrinconar a la Tribu del Viento y antes de matar a Hak, que es inocente, hay algo más que deberías hacer! ¡Soy una princesa ignorante, pero no entiendo el razonamiento detrás de seguir las órdenes ciegamente!"

Su pelo ardía en un tono carmesí que lo consumía todo. Sus ojos despertaron a la vida.

La sangre de Ouryuu quemó las venas de Zeno con una intensidad que Zeno no había sentido desde hacía miles de años. Le decía que Hiryuu estaba ahí. Le advirtió de que Hiryuu estaba en peligro. Le animaba a ir al lado de Hiryuu. El dragón apretó los puños fuertemente. Todavía no, todavía no.

Distraído por la aparición de la princesa, su guardaespaldas fue empujado por el precipicio. Apenas se las arregló para agarrarse al borde. La princesa gritó y trató de correr hacia él, pero el joven Lord agarró su pelo ardiente. Desesperada por salvar a su amigo, la princesa agarró la espada del joven Lord y se liberó.

Chispas de color rojo fueron esparcidas por el viento. Sus ojos ardieron con la intensidad de un dios dragón. Por primera vez en su vida, el alma de Hiryuu que dormía dentro de ella se había despertado.


	5. Chapter 5: Encuentro de sacerdotes

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **MurkyMuse** y se llama " **Watching from afar** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 5: Encuentro de sacerdotes.

Zeno se dirigió apresuradamente hacia el valle para buscar a la reencarnación de Hiryuu. Sabía que había sobrevivido a la caída. Lo podía sentir en sus venas. ¿Pero qué tan herida estaba? ¿Qué había pasado con su amigo y guardia de pelo oscuro? El dragón tenía que verlo por sí mismo.

(En el fondo de su mente, Zeno se preguntó cuánto se había unido tanto a esos niños.)

Eventualmente, luchando a través de los árboles y arbustos, Zeno vio un destello de un pelo carmesí. La señorita estaba inconsciente y envuelta protectoramente en los brazos del guardaespaldas que estaba también inconsciente. Zeno consideró acercarse para tratar por lo menos sus peores heridas, pero entonces una joven voz hizo eco entre los árboles.

"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo." Murmuró la voz mientras Zeno se volvía a desvanecer en el bosque. "El sol rojo y brillante fue devorado."

¿Una niña adolescente con el pelo de color fresa? Oh, espera, era un niño adolescente. El chico quedó a la vista, mordiendo una manzana.

"Oh, alguien ha muerto… Qué molesto."

El chico comprobó su pulso rápidamente con la seguridad de un médico experto, sin embargo Zeno dudo de si el chico había sido formalmente instruido. Zeno sonrió ligeramente, sin duda el destino les había guiado a su encuentro.

Esa certeza se reafirmó cuando el muchacho se fue, pero luego volvió rápidamente con una camilla improvisada y un rubio mayor que él. A las órdenes del chico, el hombre le ayudó torpemente a mover al guardaespaldas y a la princesa a la camilla. Una ráfaga de viento sopló repentinamente, empujando el largo flequillo de la cara del hombre. El hombre levantó sus ojos color magenta, mirando directamente en la dirección de Zeno.

"Ah, el sacerdote." Susurró Zeno al reconocer al hombre como alguien que podía oír la voz de los dioses.

El sacerdote no dio ninguna otra señal de saber que Zeno estaba allí. En vez de eso siguió las indicaciones del chico, casi tropezando dos veces en su camino de regreso a la cabaña. Zeno les siguió y luego se instaló en un pequeño claro junto a un arroyo, aliviado de que los aliados inesperados trataran a la señorita.

Zeno no estaba tan sorprendido cuando más tarde durante esa noche, mientras miraba la luna, el sacerdote entró en el claro.

"Pensé que podrías tener hambre." Comenzó el sacerdote mientras sostenían una gran bola de arroz.

Zeno parpadeó. Su estomago gruñó repentinamente y la baba goteó de su boca. ¿Cuándo era la última vez que había comido? Cuando estaba en Kuuto, ¿no?

"¡Zeno te lo agradece, señor sacerdote!" Después de una rápida reverencia de agradecimiento Zeno devoró la comida. "¡Esto está bueno, bueno!"

El sacerdote brillo como los padres orgullosos. "¡Lo sé! ¡Yun-kun es un chico con talento!"

El dragón se rió, pensando que el sacerdote era adorable. Luego el viento volvió a soplar, la atmosfera cambio a un tono más serio.

"Ouryuu." El sacerdote miró al dragón con una expresión de tristeza. "¿Aún no vas a unirte a la princesa Yona?"

Por supuesto, el sacerdote sabría que él era uno de los guerreros dragones. Zeno frunció el ceño. Era tentador, muy tentador. Pero nada más, Zeno era paciente.

"No." El dragón sacudió la cabeza balanceando su pelo dorado. "… Quiero ver cuáles son las intenciones de la señorita antes de ofrecerla mi poder."

El sacerdote se limitó a asentir y entonces puso sus palmas juntas en forma de oración. "Si la princesa lo desea, la transmitiré la voz de los dioses… Ouryuu, ¿puedo compartir la voz de los dioses también contigo?"

Zeno se paralizó. ¿Cuántas veces a lo largo de los milenios había gritado a los dioses? ¿Pidiendo una respuesta? ¿Rogando una respuesta? ¿Orando por un propósito?

(Finalmente recibió algo, cuando la estrella roja brilló una vez más con su brillante luz.)

"No." Le respondió el dragón. Sus ojos estaban ocultos por sus mechones dorados. El medallón colgaba de su bandana, brillando con la luz de la luna. "Eso es algo que ya no necesito."

Las manos del sacerdote cayeron a su regazo. Los dos alzaron la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno durante unos minutos más. Entonces el sacerdote se puso de pie y se inclinó profundamente ante Zeno.

"Ha sido un honor hablar con usted, primer sacerdote de Kouka. Estoy seguro de que cuando llegue el momento su sabiduría será indispensable para la princesa Yona."

El dragón tarareó levemente en reconocimiento, nuevamente no estaba demasiado sorprendido por el conocimiento del sacerdote. Entonces Zeno volvió a su exagerada fachada feliz, despreocupada e infantil.

"¡Señor sacerdote! ¡Si el destino lo quiere, Zeno volverá a encontrarse contigo!"

"Sí." El sacerdote sonrió felizmente. "Estoy seguro de que lo haremos."

El hombre se giró, dando un paso de vuelta a la cabaña. Inmediatamente se tropezó con un chillido de sorpresa.


	6. Chapter 6: Promesa

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **MurkyMuse** y se llama " **Watching from afar** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 6: Promesa.

Zeno escondió su presencia fácilmente cuando la señorita y sus compañeros escalaron la montaña. Como siempre, Zeno les siguió a la distancia. El dragón podía sentir su corazón latir nerviosamente según se acercaban a la aldea de Hakuryuu. Sabía lo extremadamente entusiastas que eran los protectores de la línea de sangre de Hakuryuu. Mientras el señor se pudiera mantener lo suficiente como para que la señorita diera a conocer su presencia, Zeno esperaba que los aldeanos no les dispararan sin preguntar primero.

Zeno se adelantó, traspasando a los centinelas de pelos pálidos, y rodeándoles en dirección a las afueras de la aldea dragón secreta. Había visto esta zona específica en un vistazo la última vez que había venido aquí, cuando el actual Hakuryuu era un niño pequeño. Era un cementerio. El cementerio de cada generación de Hakuryuu. El dragón caminó entre las tumbas, que se volvían más deterioradas y envejecidas cuanto más avanzaba. Eventualmente Zeno se paró en frente de una marca tan antigua que podía ser fácilmente confundida con una roca natural. Era la tumba del primer Hakuryuu.

"Hey, Guen." Zeno sonrió con tristeza. "Siento llegar tarde."

Él se quedó allí de pie durante un rato, casi como si estuviera en trance. La niebla de la montaña se desvanecía según el sol se alzaba en el cielo. Entonces distantes aunque entusiasmadas voces sonaron desde la aldea, alcanzando los oídos del dragón y trayéndole de vuelta al presente. La señorita debía de haber llegado.

"Esta vez seré yo el que cuide de sus hermanos menores…"

Zeno pensó en el pequeño niño que llevaba el pesado peso de las cicatrices de su espalda, cuya presencia era un cercano y fuerte resplandor pulsante. Pensó en el pequeño infante tímidamente escondido detrás de una máscara, que era un suave y gentil azul cerca de la frontera cavernosa. Pensó en el niño esposado y encadenado en una choza, quien era un profundo verde que ahora vagaba libre en la dirección del mar.

"Definitivamente defenderé a tus descendiente, a los de Abi y a los de Shuten."

Mientras se giraba para irse, Zeno pensó que Guen lo aprobaría.


	7. Chapter 7: Entremedias

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **MurkyMuse** y se llama " **Watching from afar** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 7: Entremedias.

Zeno había sido incapaz de colarse en la aldea cavernosa para ver el encuentro de la señorita y Hakuryuu con Seiryuu de primera mano. Sin embargo, había sentido la confusión y el miedo de Seiryuu de forma tan clara que casi podía imaginar cómo había sido el encuentro. También había sentido el temblor de tierra bajo sus pies, el pánico invadió brevemente su corazón antes de sentir la pulsación constante de las luces de Hakuryuu y Seiryuu. Entonces el antiguo dragón vio como el señor y los aldeanos se unieron para atravesar la pared de la cueva, liberando a los que habían sido sepultados por el derrumbe.

Ahora Zeno observaba cómo la señorita ofrecía su mano a Seiryuu, sus cortos pelos color carmesí bailaron en la brisa. El niño había crecido desde un pequeño infante hasta un alto y fuerte guerrero; Zeno podía decir todo eso con una sola mirada. La máscara de hueso de Seiryuu y la peluca de piel escondían las características del chico, ocultando sus hermosos ojos dorados y las rayas rojas que le marcaban como un dragón. Zeno vio como Seiryuu tomaba tímidamente la mano de la señorita con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla.

Entonces el grupo de la señorita dejó la montaña cavernosa, los aldeanos con miradas aún frías e inciertas. Seiryuu siguió a la señorita y los demás, casi como un niño perdido, con una pequeña ardilla sentada en su hombro.

Zeno siguió detrás de ellos como siempre pero aún más cuidadosamente que antes. Incluso sus dos milenios de experiencia en ocultarse en el bosque podrían no mantenerle oculto de la visión que lo abarcaba todo de los ojos de dragón. Sin embargo, la distancia le permitió reírse libremente mientras el pequeño grupo trataba de acostumbrarse a su nuevo miembro. Hakuryuu brillaba ante la presencia de otro guerrero dragón, su luz blanca plateada brillaba radiantemente con una casi cegadora cantidad de alegría. Seiryuu era realmente adorable acurrucado en su pelusa, una adorable criatura peluda. Su luz azul era tranquila como los rayos de la luna, sosteniendo una sutil felicidad pero aún así insondable como la quietud de un río profundo.

Con su humor influenciado por los otros dos dragones, Zeno sonrió suavemente y tarareó para sí mismo mientras un gorrión anidaba en su melena desordenada. La señorita y los otros dos dragones que había reunido; todos ellos eran tan adorables que Zeno deseaba abrazarles fuertemente. Ahora que Hakuryuu y Seiryuu estaban con la señorita, le era aún más difícil mantenerse alejado. La sangre de dragón murmuraba en sus venas, urgiendo a Zeno a simplemente caminar hasta el campamento y reclamar su legítimo lugar entre ellos.

El antiguo dragón negó con la cabeza, revolviendo sus hebras doradas atrapadas entre las ramitas a la vez que el gorrión remontaba el vuelo. Aún no. Zeno había decidido que no se uniría a ellos hasta determinar las intenciones de la señorita. En la distancia estaba la luz verde de Ryokuryuu, su pulso era tan salvaje como un torbellino. La intuición le dijo a Zeno que el camino que la señorita tomara para convencer a Ryokuryuu para unirse a ella podría ser también lo que finalmente convenciera a Zeno para revelarse a sí mismo.


	8. Chapter 8: Acantilados de Awa

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **MurkyMuse** y se llama " **Watching from afar** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 8: Acantilados de Awa.

Después de que el grupo de la señorita se fuera al barco oculto que Zeno suponía que era un barco pirata – y realmente convertirse en un pirata era algo que alguien como Ryokuryuu haría – la señorita se marchó con Ryokuryuu hacia los acantilados. En realidad, solo Ryokuryuu estaba con ella. Zeno se preguntó qué estaban haciendo. Sin embargo, con los tres otros dragones juntos, Zeno no se atrevió a acercarse lo suficiente como para escuchar a escondidas. Podrían sentirle. O peor, Zeno podría ceder ante la creciente tentación de unirse a ellos.

Hablando de resistirse a la tentación de unirse a la señorita, Zeno podía decir por la posición de sus hombros que Ryokuryuu estaba haciendo lo mismo. La naturaleza que había heredado el niño era ser frívolo. Y Zeno recordó la cabaña sucia y las cadenas atadas y la cara dormida de un niño inocente. Ryokuryuu nunca había estado destinado a estar atado. Después de haber sido tratado como un prisionero durante tanto tiempo, Zeno dudo si este chico estaría de acuerdo fácilmente en permanecer al lado de la señorita. Zeno se preguntó cómo estaría manejando la señorita su rechazo flagrante.

Se acercaron a los acantilados, el fuete sabor a salitre rociaba el viento. Zeno frunció el ceño mientras ellos caminaban por una estrecha cornisa. El viento elevaba la capa de la señorita mientras ella seguía hacia delante lentamente. Ryokuryuu la seguía detrás de ella con unos ciertos pasos de distancia. Sin embargo, él estaba encorvado y se inclinaba inconscientemente hacia la señorita.

Muy pronto, una fuerte ráfaga hizo que la señorita se tambaleara. Ella se acurrucó contra la pared de roca. Zeno podía sentir su terror sobre él como una tormenta de nubes negras. Su sangre gritó de dolor, ardiéndole e instándole. Solo la presencia de Ryokuryuu, el tipo de seguridad perfecta para este tipo de situaciones, le permitió permanecer oculto.

Ryokuryuu también sintió los efectos de la sangre de dragón, sus músculos se tensaron al ver a la reencarnación de Hiryuu en una situación tan peligrosa. Él la ofreció una mano suplicante. Después de un momento de vacilación, la señorita la rechazó con un movimiento de cabeza. Sus mechones carmesí ondeantes se incendiaron con la luz del sol.

Finalmente, la señorita alcanzó el final del camino y desapareció dentro de una cueva. Zeno miró hacia el mar espumoso. Las gaviotas que volaban en la distancia se dispersaron repentinamente. Zeno no se consideraba a si mismo un entendido sobre navegación o el océano, pero él había existido durante el tiempo suficiente como para leer el estado del mar. Había peligro en esas olas centelleando con el sol.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. La señorita salió de la cueva con una bolsa apretada en sus manos. Una gran ola surgió desde el mar y envolvió el acantilado. Cuando retrocedió, la señorita se había ido.

A pesar de que lo había predicho momentos antes, lo repentino del suceso se sintió como hielo en sus venas. Tan frío que quemaba.

Ryokuryuu reaccionó al instante, llamándola a gritos y saltando hasta el final del camino. Él buscó frenéticamente en el agua que había debajo mientras comenzaba a quitarse su camisa. Entonces Ryokuryuu se detuvo, un poco de tensión fluyó a sus hombros cuando se dio cuenta de que la señorita se estaba agarrando desesperadamente a la raíz de un árbol. Otra fuerte ola chochó contra el acantilado. Ryokuryuu atrapó a la señorita y la abrazo mientras el agua se estrellaba contra ellos antes de retroceder de nuevo a las profundidades.

Cuando los dos finalmente llegaron a un terreno más alto, Zeno dejó escapar la respiración profunda que había estado conteniendo. Ryokuryuu aún no lo sabía, pero él ya se había rendido a la tentación de la sangre del dragón. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que él se fuera con la señorita, Hakuryuu y Seiryuu.


	9. Chapter 9: Una sola flecha

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **MurkyMuse** y se llama " **Watching from afar** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 9: Una sola flecha.

La señorita y el muchacho estaban totalmente arreglados y bonitos en lindos vestidos. Sus labios estaban pintados y rubor espolvoreaba sus mejillas. El muchacho estaba bastante encantador con el pelo largo, mientras que la señorita llevaba lazos oscuros que amarraban sus mechones carmesí. Zeno estaba embobado con lo adorables que los dos parecían, excepto por el pequeño hecho de que obviamente estaban vestidos para ser el cebo.

Zeno conocía la oscuridad de Awa. Había oído débiles susurros de rumores. Podía leer claramente las expresiones hechizadas y muertas de los ojos de los ciudadanos. Podía sentir la opresión, miedo y la ira hirviendo mezclándose con la salada brisa oceánica. Awa era como una manzana podrida, aún radiante y brillante en el exterior pero con el interior carcomido por el gusano que era el Lord de la ciudad portuaria.

Con ninguno de los otros dragones cerca, él siguió de cerca a la señorita y al muchacho calle abajo y les vio entrar en un edificio que no parecía diferente de los otros que estaban a su alrededor. Se le formó un nudo en el estómago mientras su sangre latía en sus oídos. El cielo que estaba por encima pronto cambió del azul de la tarde a púrpura oscuro. La señorita y el muchacho nunca salieron.

Zeno suspiró, calmando la sangre de dragón que golpeteaba en sus venas. Esperaría y vería cómo se desarrollaba el plan de la señorita.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zeno se sentó de nuevo en los acantilados que se extendían sobre el océano, la espuma del mar le golpeaba la cara y el viento hacía ondear su bufanda. Él observó mientras siete barcos zarpaban hacia la noche, sabiendo que uno de ellos contenía a la señorita, a su amigo y a todas las mujeres secuestradas. Ellos no serían capaces de tomar un barco por sí solos. Zeno pensó que deberían estar planeando hacerles una señal a los demás de alguna manera. Con Seiryuu y Ryokuryuu, era un decente – aunque aún peligroso – plan.

(Si Zeno ya se hubiera unido a la señorita, entonces habría insistido en ir con ellos. Después de todo él era la mejor opción para semejante plan, capaz de actuar como un escudo para la señorita y todos los demás hasta que los demás llegaran)

La espera siguió siendo larga, el cielo oscurecido se volvió de un negro más profundo. Zeno podía sentir la nerviosa tensión de los otros dragones mientras también esperaban. Sabía lo difícil que era que su Rey estuviera en peligro pero ser incapaz de hacer nada al respecto.

Hubo un cambio repentino en la brisa, llevando la sensación de la sed de batalla de los otros dragones. La batalla finalmente había comenzado. Zeno miró por encima de las olas intensamente. Muy lejos, el fuego parpadeó mientras los barcos empezaban a arder. Gruñidos y gritos hicieron eco en sus oídos, junto con el sonido de choques entre metales. Sin embargo, Zeno reconoció esos sonidos como fantasmas de su pasado. Estaba demasiado lejos como para oír la pelea en el mar.

Una chispa se disparó en el cielo por encima de los barcos. Era una luz tan débil que Zeno casi se la perdió. Una sonrisa de orgullo iluminó sus labios cuando sintió a Ryokuryuu y a Seiryuu moverse rápidamente hacia ese fuego artificial. El plan de la señorita había tenido éxito.

La lucha continuó pero estaba claro que la batalla estaba casi ganada.

De repente a Zeno se le quedó atascada la respiración en la garganta. Ryokuryuu estaba herido. No era una herida terrible, pero hubo un leve pánico y el sentimiento reprimido de estar atrapado burbujeando a través de esa luz verde que Zeno conocía tan bien.

Entonces lo sintió. Zeno sintió al Rey Hiryuu. La chispa que había despertado en los ojos de la señorita en los barrancos de la montaña era ahora un brillante resplandor carmesí. Zeno sabía que otros verían a una chica normal empuñando un arco. Pero para sus antiguos ojos era como si los fuegos en el mar hubieran tomado la forma de un dios dragón. El alma del Rey Rojo ardió con la intensidad de una estrella. Al igual que el amanecer derramándose sobre el horizonte y ahuyentando la noche, la batalla de Awa llegó a su fin.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Antes de nada, disculpadme por estar tanto tiempo sin publicar nada. La verdad es que me notaba algo saturada para seguir traduciendo y, en cuanto a mi inspiración para escribir mis propios fanfics, me sentía atascada y no me terminaba de gustar nada de lo que escribía. De modo que decidí tomarme un descanso y aprovechar el tiempo libre que tenía para refrescarme viendo animes que tenía pendientes de ver y pasar tiempo con mi hermano pequeño. La verdad es que el descanso me ha sentado muy bien y me siento revitalizada para seguir en fanfiction y puede que además que de Akatsuki no Yona me anime a escribir fanfics de algún otro anime mas. Pero eso ya lo veré más adelante, por ahora estoy de vuelta con Akatsuki no Yona.

En cuanto a este fanfic, este es el último capítulo que MurkyMuse tiene publicado hasta la fecha, así que no habrá actualización hasta que ella publique un nuevo capítulo en inglés. Cuando ese momento llegue trataré de traducirlo lo antes posible. Pero hasta entonces os recomiendo que sigáis el resto de mis fanfics y traducciones. No voy a poder publicar cosas nuevas tan seguido como antes, que lo hacía aproximadamente cada tres o cuatro días, pero procuraré por lo menos publicar algo cada semana. Seguramente los domingos se vuelvan mi día para actualizar, pero no puedo asegurároslo así que estad pendientes de mis actualizaciones.

Nos vemos.


End file.
